In public cloud computing environments, tenants often will use or access a storage volume that has specific capabilities which are determined at the time of purchase, configuration, allocation or procurement. These capabilities can include capacity (in terms of MB/GB/TB) and Input/Output Operations per Second (IOPS). Such IOPS may be “read” or “write” operations of some size (16 kB for example). As tenants use this storage volume, they may determine that they need/require additional performance (IOPS). Typically this requires that the tenant procure a new volume and migrate or copy their data over to the new volume.